It is known to manipulate the drive settings of a number of light sources by selecting a current drive setting by means of turning the power switch on and off in a particular manner. US 2007/0064419 A1 discloses a method for controlling the drive settings of one or more LED lights in order to provide different color states by means of a control unit and a time sensitive on-off switching method. The color states are governed by a sequence of drive settings of the LED lights. By turning the power switch off and on again within a predetermined time limit, the switching time, the next drive setting in the sequence of drive settings is set. Thus a user may switch from color state to color state by repeatedly turning the power off and on within the switching time. Within a second predetermined time limit, the synchronize time, the last completed selection of a state by the user is set. Thus, to select a desired color state the user simply leaves the system on until the end of the synchronize time. Further, the method provides storing of the present state of operation and color and color combination when switched off, and restoration of the drive settings at the time of the next time the lights are switched on.
Time sensitive on-off switching methods for controlling the light from an armature offers flexibility for the user to select different light settings in a room in a convenient way. However, when a lighting system comprises a plurality of armatures governed by such a method, there is a risk that an excessive number of color states are possible and that the current color states of the armatures may be displaced with respect to each other, e.g. when the lighting system is turned on.